lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Face Off/@comment-25025347-20141019035849
Fan Story; After everythin that happened, Chase is worried Krane is coming back for revenge against the family, but Adam and Bree don't believe him. So Leo helps him find more info about him and the girl. He does a cell search to find Krane and S1 are not at the jail they were locked in, but in San Fransico. Chase then tries to warn Davenport when a mission alert comes on saying that the house where Dougles and Marcus lived still has a survivor in it. Bree is confused, knowing only Marcus was in there, and they all rush to the house, to find Marcuses bionic arm there, but the rest of him gone. Chase does mental research to find a boy named Marcus join Mission Creek High. Chase then finds out that Marcus isn't dead. The next day at school, Chase does another scan to see where Krane and S1 are, but can't find them on the scan. They find Marcus beating on Janelle, and Leo walks over, shoots him with fire, and Marcus falls, gets up, then leaves. Janelle is crying, saying that Marcus was hurting her for reconising him. So Leo conferts her and tells her that he was mean for beating up a beautiful girl like her, and rubs her brussed arm. Then she kisses him on the cheek, but then gets up and runs. Leo is happy and yells "Finally! Yes!" Later that day Leo talks to Janelle and remembers the Fall Dance, which he asks her to. But he finds she is going with someone named Louise. Bree goes with Owen, and Adam agrees to go with Catlin, but forgets to pick her up, and Chase locks himself in the lab, doing more research. Chase then hacks Kranes chip code and sees what he sees, which is Krane, S1 and Marcus walking to MCH. Chase then upgrades his chip with more power, knowing how hard fighting 3 bionic people will be. He then sends out a mission alert to Adam and Bree and Donald and Dougles. At the dance, Leo is jealous that Janelle is dancing with Louise, when Janelle walks away upset, out if the cafiteria. Bree follows, and Janelle tells her that Louise was mean and she wanted to go with Leo. Bree tells Leo to talk to Janelle, and minutes later they are dancing with each other. Just as Chase arrives, Bree and Adam ask what is wrong, when S1, Krane and Marcus walk in. Everyone hides, and the bionic people fight. Janelle gets up to help Leo, but Krane attempts to shoot her with lasers. Leo blocks her, and Janelle, without bionics, runs and beats Krane out of anger and love for Leo. Adam and Chase fight Marcus and Bree fights S1. S1 is defeated, but not Marcus. He knocks the Davenports down and is about to kill them, when Marcus here's police coming and geo-leaps out. Donald and Douglas run in and Chase explains that Krane and S1 have to be killed, and that Marcus is still alive and on the lose. Leo is still knocked out, but Davenport recharges his arm, waking him up. Janelle runs over and hugs him, and Bree goes and turns on a slow song and shoos everyone out of the room. Janelle and Leo dance, and are supposibly dating more seriously. The last scene shows Chase and Bree talking, saying Marcus could be anywheres, but the screen drops down to the storage basement room,(you know the floor thing in the lab) and it shows Marcus hiding there, waiting. This should be an Hour Long episode, which I named "He's Still Here?" Comment what you think and if I should change anything :)